An electrical channel may be made up of a variety of components which may have an effect on an electrical signal communicated through the channel. Additionally, the channel (and more particularly the components of the channel) may affect portions of the signal differently. For example, the channel may have different effects on signals of different frequencies. Signals of different frequencies, for instance, may experience difference attenuations and phase shifts. Thus, the shape of the waveform of the signal may be distorted after being transmitted through the channel.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.